


Stay

by MeghanSarah



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, M/M, actually just angst tbh, damn I was suffering while making this :(, just a n g s t, klance, literally no fluff, they're in (awkward) love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 20:19:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12848751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeghanSarah/pseuds/MeghanSarah
Summary: Lance decides the best thing to do for the team is.. go home. He's sick of being the 7th wheel, and being treated as no one. However, when Keith comes back from being in the Blade of Marmora, he doesn't take this news too well.





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bWoX-r3Xb74  
> Heavily inspired by ^^  
> This is just the way i see the message in the video, but i changed some parts to my liking, haha

This story takes place between s4 and s5.

The team is on edge. No one fully trusts one another. Keith is expected to return from the bom soon to take his place as a Paladin of Voltron once more. Everyone is trying to make a plan on who pilots which lion. Everyone is conversing between another, everyone except Lance. Lance is off to the side watching all his friends argue and team up against one another. Finally, he is fed up with it all. 

“EVERYONE,” he calls, and they all turn to look at him, not being used to Lance being assertive. 

Lance explains his own personal situation. About how he shouldn't be part of the team and how this 6 to 5 ratio is breaking everyone apart. He says he'd rather just go home and have his more talented friends defend the universe without him. Hunk thinks he's joking. Pidge is just staring at Lance with disbelief. Allura and Coran first glance between each other, and then back at Lance. Shiro is shocked, but then steps up and tells Lance to cut the shit. 

Lance shakes his head, "Sorry Shiro, there isn't any lie in what I'm saying. It would be better for the team. And also me." 

The team of course refuses, but Lance says it's the only way. After weeks of arguing with him, even trying to trap Lance in the castle, the team finally gives up. They wait for Lance to decide when to leave, and spend as much time with him as they can, still trying to convince him to stay with them. 

Lance is saying his final goodbyes in the control room, everyone is crying, begging him to change his mind once again, but for the 1000th time he refuses, shaking his head firmly. Lance isn't crying, he knows this is what has to happen. He wishes them the best in their future adventures. As he heads towards the door, he takes one look back to see his team huddled together, crying in each other's arms. But he's also excited to go home. However as the control room door opens, Lance comes face to face with Keith. 

Keith sees lance with a bag, memories he will use to remember his team, and then he looks behind Lance to see the team, sobbing and hugging each other as firmly as possible. Keith looks back to Lance, but Lance just passes him. Keith runs to the team, asks what the hell is happening, and they explain he's going home. It was his choice, they couldn't change his mind. Keith got more and more furious the further they explained. At the end, Keith stomps out, leaving the team confused, yet still crying. Keith finds Lance in the pod room. He runs up to him. He turns Lance around forcefully, both hands on his shoulders, looking straight in Lance's blue eyes which are wide with shock.

“Stay. You're not going to leave me.” Keith says, softly.

Lance shakes his head.  
“This place is where you belong,” Keith says more forcefully. “With your team, WITH ME,” he screams, now shaking Lance’s shoulders, crying. “Your words on this matter might mean something to them, but they mean nothing to me. If you leave I won't be able to see you ever again. I will NOT let you leave me,” Keith cries. 

After a silence, Lance drops his bag, and wraps his arms loosely around the other. “Maybe that’s for the better.” 

Keith hears those words and just crumbles down, his knees giving out. Lance gently lowers both of them down to the floor, and Keith cries into Lance’s shoulder, his arms now gripping onto Lance’s jacket, his knees supporting him as he breaks down sobbing. After a couple more minutes, Keith calms down enough to start talking again, although he’s still shaky with his words.

“Stay, Lance.. I’ve watched you change, become better than you were before. Be with your new family, be with me, please.” Keith looks up, his eyes pleading at Lance.

“I’m sorry, but I can’t stay.” Lance says to Keith. Lance still isn’t crying, in fact, he looks empty, his face void of any emotion.

“No,” Keith says, as Lance tries to wriggle out of his hold. There’s a struggle, Keith still taking a strong hold of Lance. After some time, Lance gives up and shakes off his jacket, standing up, finally out of Keith’s hold. He takes a few seconds to look at Keith, at how scared he looks, terrified. It isn't like him to be like this, all huddled up. Lance decided he can't look at him like this, and turns his back to Keith no matter how much his heart wanted to take him in his arms again and tell him he'll stay for him to stop crying.

“Lance,” Keith wavers, staring at the now empty jacket as Lance picks up his bag. “LANCE, PLEASE,” Keith screams, watching in frozen fear as Lance makes his way to a pod. Keith's entire body shakes and he tries to process what is unfolding right in front of him. 

Before Lance enters the pod, he looks back at Keith, saying the last words Keith will ever hear from him. “See you around, man.” Lance steps into the pod.

He looks out to Keith, and waves with a weak smile. A single tear rolls down Lance’s face, before he turns to the control panel to set off.  
Keith is still frozen on the floor. His eyes are wide as he watches Lance launch into space, towards Earth. At that exact moment Lance left, Keith's heart broke, shattered into a million pieces.

“Lance,” Keith whispers, putting lance’s jacket to his chest. “Lance,” Keith cries, as he lays his forehead to the floor, trying to make himself as small as possible. “Lance!” Keith finally gasps, as he struggles to breath from sobbing too hard.

Keith can faintly hear the rest of the team enter the room, take a second to register what just took place, and then break all over again before he blacks out.


End file.
